Captain Jack Sparrow/Synopsis
Films Beginnings Jack Sparrow was born on a pirate ship, during a typhoon in 24 August 1963. He is the son of the infamous pirate Captain Edward Teague and his unnamed wife. Jack spent a few years wondering if Edward Teague was his real father but had a deep respect for his father who always came to his aid when he needed him most such as saving from almost being sold into slavery or knocking out a pirate who tried to kill a young jack. Having come from an infamous pirate family, Jack spent some of his childhood years Jack living with his grandmother in Sweechbrack Cove. At age twelve, Jack left his hometown and sails to the seas becoming an adventurer. Jack living some many adventures a kid and as young man where meeting also a pirate named Bill Turner (nicknamed by others as Boostrapp Bill). At age 18, Jack having his magical compass by Tia Dalma (who was also be his girlfriend for a time) and becoming a part of the crew of the Winked Wench (the Black Pearl but with his original name). However his compass being steal by his captain, Morgan. In a battle with the evil pirate's hunter Armando Salazar, Captain Morgan die but before dying regave to Jack his compass and gaving to him the command of the Winked Wench. Jack succeeded to make finish Salazar and his crew in Devil's Triangle where they finish killed and becomes undead ghosts. Jack being so for this nominated captain of the Winked Wench gaving to him the effects (who he have in every film). However the Winked Wench was steal and captured by Cutler Beckett, the lord of the East Company Oriental and Jack lost the command his ship. At 22 years old Jack working for Cutler Beckett and the East Company Oriental and having back his ship, the Winked Wench. However when Beckett orders to him of gave away persons as minions Jack refused, he mutiny, free the persons prisoned by Beckett and escape sailing with his Winked Wench. But Beckett find Jack, capturing him and make finish with the cannons's fireball the Winked Wenham to the depths of the sea. Jack escape from Beckett and try to save his beloved ship but fail and finish in the depths too. Jack make a deal with Davy Jones who brought back the Winked Wench from the deaths and for 50 years Jack will be his captain but when the years will finish Jack will be part of Jones's crew for 1000 years. Jack rinominated the ship "Black Pearl" and sail with his beloved ship to new adventures. However, Jack became the victim of a mutiny by his crew and his evil first mate Hector Barbossa, they left Jack on a desert island, leaving him to die with a pistol loaded with one shot. Jack spent three days on the island, merely resigning to his fate but would indulge himself with the rum on the island. He would barter with the owners and escaped from the island, he would spend ten years of searching for a way to reacquire the Black Pearl and kill Barbossa with the one shot of pistol which he held for years. ''The Curse of the Black Pearl'' (2003) Captain Jack Sparrow first appears in The Curse of the Black Pearl, when he arrives in Port Royal looking to commandeer a ship. Despite rescuing Elizabeth Swann, the daughter of Governor Weatherby Swann from drowning, he is jailed for extreme piracy. That night, a cursed ship called the Black Pearl attacks Port Royal, capturing Elizabeth in the process. Its captain, Hector Barbossa, is trying desperately to break an ancient Aztec curse that he and the crew is under. Will Turner, a blacksmith, frees Sparrow so that he can aid him in rescuing Elizabeth. They commandeer the HMS Interceptor and acquire a crew in Tortuga before heading to Isla de Muerta, where Elizabeth is being held captive. Along the way, Will learns that Sparrow was originally captain of the Black Pearl, but Barbossa posed as his first mate in order to steal the ship from him – eventually leaving him marooned on an island ten years ago. Unfortunately, the rescue attempt goes awry and Jack soon finds himself marooned again along with Elizabeth. The pair are rescued by the British Royal Navy, after Elizabeth uses some rum found on the island to send off a smoke bomb signal. In order to escape hanging, Sparrow cuts a deal to deliver them the Pearl. However, Commodore James Norrington insists rescuing Turner will be a dangerous and fruitless trip. Elizabeth, desperate, leaps forward and subdue to the Commodore's marriage proposal. Norrington agrees and sends Jack down to bilges, telling him to consider all meanings of the phrase: "silent as the grave". During the film's final battle at Isla de Muerta, Sparrow steals a cursed coin, making himself immortal so he can duel Barbossa on equal footing. When Barbossa tries to shoot Elizabeth, Jack finally uses his sole bullet and shoots his rival with the same pistol he had carried for ten years. Barbossa taunted him on a supposed waste shot, just as Will breaks the curse, killing Barbossa. With this, Jack finally had his vengeance as his enemy died a deserved death. Despite his assistance to the Navy, Sparrow is re-captured and sentenced to be hung by the neck until dead. At his scheduled execution in Port Royal, Will comes to his rescue, but they are quickly surrounded. Right at that moment, Elizabeth shows her love for Will, and he is pardoned, while Sparrow escapes by falling off the sea wall. He is rescued by the Black Pearl 's new crew, and made captain once more. Apparently impressed by the clever pirate, Commodore James Norrington (Jack Davenport) allows him one day's head start before giving chase. ''Dead Man's Chest'' (2006) A year after the events of the first film, Sparrow begins searching for the Dead Man's Chest, which will help him to "control" the seas and save himself: thirteen years earlier, Sparrow bartered his soul to Captain Davy Jones (Bill Nighy) in return for Jones raising the sunken Black Pearl and making Sparrow captain. In the film, Sparrow must either serve for one hundred years aboard the Flying Dutchman, or be taken by the Kraken to Davy Jones's Locker. The Kraken is a legendary sea monster apparently under the control of Davy Jones, the squidman. The Dead Man's Chest contains Jones's heart, which Sparrow can use as leverage against Jones and end his debt. Adding to Sparrow's woes, Lord Cutler Beckett of the East India Trading Company wants to settle his own debt with Sparrow and forces Will Turner to search for him. Will finds Sparrow and his crew hiding from the Kraken on Pelegosto, where they have been captured by cannibals and Jack pretends to be "King". "I am Chief, want big Fire! Maboogie snickel-snickel!", Jack exclaims in an attempt to divert the cannibals. They escape, but Davy Jones captures them and demands that Jack pay his debt. Jack argues that he was captain for only two years before he was mutinied by Barbossa, but Jones rejects his argument, stating that he's been calling himself "Captain" Jack Sparrow for the allotted years. Jack being mind controlled by Jones during their meeting and the unconscious Sparrow gave Will to Davy Jones as part of a new deal to deliver 100 souls in exchange for his own. Having his mind back Jack wants to save Will and recruits evil sailors in Tortuga, where he unexpectedly encounters Elizabeth and the disgraced James Norrington, who has turned to alcohol. Convincing Elizabeth that she can free Will by finding the Chest, Sparrow and she head for Isla Cruces after she pinpoints its location with Jack's magic compass. Will also arrives, having escaped Jones's ship after stealing the key to the Chest. Will wants to stab the heart and free his father who is in Jones's service, while Norrington—who has discovered that Beckett desires the heart in order to control Davy Jones and the seas—hopes to regain his career and honor by delivering the heart to Beckett. Jack fears that if Jones is dead, the Kraken will continue hunting him, and wants the heart as leverage. Jones' crew arrives, and during the ensuing battle, Norrington steals the heart. Jones summons the Kraken to attack the Black Pearl. After seeing his crew get attacked by the Kraken, Jack tries to escape in the last undamaged longboat, but just as he nears an island, he is struck with remorse at abandoning his beloved ship and crew, before deciding to go back to help rescue them. Once there, he helps blow up the Kraken's tentacles before sadly giving orders to abandon ship; when his first mate Joshamee Gibbs asks if he is sure that he wants to leave the Pearl behind to the Kraken, Jack reluctantly replies, "She's only a ship, mate." Realizing that the Kraken only wants Jack, the evil Elizabeth tricks him by giving him a passionate kiss while chaining him to the mast to save the crew as the amused Jack calls her a pirate for her underhanded act. Though the poor Jack manages to free himself from the mast, he is too late to escape before the Kraken returns. With no choice left, Jack resigns himself to his fate while reclaiming his captain's hat which had been devoured charges the beast's mouth muttering, "'Ello beastie." Sparrow and the Pearl are dragged down to Davy Jones's Locker. ''At World's End'' (2007) By this Jack is trapped in Davy Jones's Locker along the Black Pearl where he has been hallucinating an entire crew of himself, each member representing a facet of his personality due to the lonely and the strange climate. Jack finally have his Black Pearl moved on the sea of the Locker by stranges crab-rocks. After his crew and the resurrected Barbossa, who is now their ally, find him and wants help him to escape from the Locker and back to the real world, Jack was reluctant to leave with them as most of them tried to kill him before with one of them almost succeeding, Jack initially believe who is dead but discovers who he is alive. On the journey out the locker, he deciphers a clue on the charts that indicates in a clever nod to the Fata Morgana mirages attributed to the real life legend of the Flying Dutchman, they must capsize the Black Pearl to escape the Locker; at sunset, the ship upturns back into the living world. Jack and Barbossa journey to the Brethren Court where they encounter Elizabeth, who was traded to Sao Feng, and was made a Pirate Lord by him just before he died. At the Brethren Court, she is elected "Pirate King" after Sparrow breaks a stalemate (in all previous meetings except the first, Pirate Lords had always voted for themselves), and Sparrow is briefly reunited with his apparently-estranged father, Captain Teague. During parley, he is betrayed by Elizabeth and traded for Will, who was ally with Jones and Beckett. The Black Pearl and the Flying Dutchman face off in battle during a maelstrom created by Calypso, during which, Sparrow steals Davy Jones's heart in order to become immortal. However, when Jones mortally wounds Will, Jack ultimately chooses to save Will by helping him stab the heart; killing Jones and making Will the Dutchman 's new captain. Together, the Pearl and the Dutchman destroy Beckett's ship. At the end of the film, Barbossa again commandeers the Pearl and Sao Feng's charts; marooning Sparrow and Mr. Gibbs in Tortuga. Fortunately, Jack has already removed the chart's center, and he sets sail in a dinghy, using his compass and the chart to guide him to the Fountain of Youth. ''On Stranger Tides'' (2011) After reaching a dead end in his search for the Fountain of Youth, Sparrow makes his way to London, where he hears of someone going by his name to gather a crew. Along the way, Sparrow poses as a judge to save the convicted Mr. Gibbs before being captured by the Royal Guards and summoned to an audience with the British monarch, King George II, and Barbossa, now a privateer in the Royal Navy. By then, Sparrow crosses paths with his impostor, revealed to be an old flame named Angelica who shanghaies him to the Queen Anne's Revenge, the ship of the horrific Blackbeard who forces Jack to help him reach the Fountain of Youth. Learning the full story behind it, Jack attempts to set up Blackbeard's demise and save the naive Angelica from her father. After some trouble with mermaids and the Spanish Navy, he succeeds by tricking Blackbeard into giving up his life to save Angelica. Angelica holds him accountable for her father's death even though Jack retorts that he just did what any father would have done. Jack and Angelica admit their love for one another, but Jack maroons Angelica on a stranded island, knowing that she will probably want to avenge her father's death. He then has Gibbs retrieve the shrunken Black Pearl in the hopes of finding a way to restore it to regular size. When asked about giving up his chance for immortality, Jack answers that immortality is not everything, though he admits making a name for himself as the one who found the Fountain is good enough immortality at the moment. After the end credits of the film, the voodoo doll of Jack is seen drifting at sea towards the island Sparrow stranded Angelica on. ''Dead Men Tell No Tales'' (2017) A year later, Captain Jack Sparrow and his crew find themselves in hard times while Jack's rival Barbossa has made a name for himself with a powerful fleet. After a failed escapade, Jack's crew desert him and he falls in a sadness which worsens after he is captured by the navy. Luckily, he meets Henry Turner, son of Will and Elizabeth who needed him in search of the Trident of Poseidon to free his father and offer to him the control of the Trident and the power. Though initially uninterested, Jack learns from Henry of his old enemy Salazar being resurrect and hunting him down. Realizing the trident was the only means for defeating the evil undead ghost Captain Salazar, he agrees to the quest. Due to this, his crew return after being paid by Henry and save Jack along with Carina Smyth (an astronomer Jack met before his arrest) from execution. Setting sail, Jack would face new problems such as his crew deserting him again after finding out Salazar was following them, Jack meeting the undead Salazar and nearly being forced into a marriage to pay off a debt until Barbossa frees him. Barbossa wanted to find the Trident to kill Salazar who had destroyed his fleet and needed Jack to help him having his ship. To ensure his cooperation, Barbossa frees the Black Pearl with Triton's Sword. Jack was relieved and happy at his beloved vessel restored to normal though Barbossa takes the Pearl (again) and has Jack tied up to the mast as they sail. Jack learns that Carina Smyth is Barbossa's daughter and tries to get free by using this as blackmail but to no avail. Later on, he is freed by Henry and fights with Salazar before arriving at the island which leads the way to the Trident. Jack and Carina found the passage to the trident as Salazar arrived after possessing Henry. Jack was forced to fight the latter but couldn't defeat him without hurting Henry before Salazar left the latter's body after obtaining the trident and tormented Jack. Fortunately, Jack managed to survive a stab from him (due to having Carina's book in its place) and held the trident long enough for Henry to destroy the Trident breaking all curses of the sea make Salazar and his crew human and mortals again. However, a problem came up as they were at risk of drowning since the trident maintain the walls of the sea. Barbossa soon came down on the ship's anchor to help with Jack's group quickly climbing as they were followed by Salazar and his crew. As they climb, Salazar was close to killing Carina as Jack try to save her and Barbossa with Henry's sword but it's too late for Hector: Barbossa instead let go of the anchor to save his child. Jack watched as Barbossa stabbed Salazar in the back as they fell down and saw a screaming Salazar die by hitting his face on the anchor. Jack then watched as both Salazar and Barbossa were washed away by the consuming seas. Afterwards, Jack would mourn his former rival and friend's sacrifice and helped Henry win Carina's affections by handing him the book so he could return it to her. Jack's crew then drop the two off to Henry's home. From the Pearl, using his spyglass Jack would witness the reunion of Henry's parents (his old friends) and the new union of Carina and Henry though hides his contentment by calling it a "revolting sight". With the conflict over, Jack became the captain of the Black Pearl with his crew now consisting his own and the remainder of Barbossa's. Jack would be given back his compass by Jack the monkey who became his new pet and had his ship travel to his beloved horizon. A post-credits scene revealed who the destruction of Trident bring back the evil Davy Jones (still in his cursed form) from the dead and probably Jack will going to defeating him. ''Pirates of the Caribbean 6'' (2021) Upcoming Video games ''Kingdom Hearts II'' Following the plot of Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl, Jack Sparrow was arrested for piracy on Port Royal, while attempting to steal a ship to go after the Black Pearl. But after Barbossa took Elizabeth Swann, Will Turner reminds Jack of the debt for freeing him, so the two, together with Sora and gang, hijack the HMS Interceptor to go after the Black Pearl. While Sora and gang had to stand guard, though they worried the two couldn't fight the Heartless, Jack and Will infiltrate the cave on Isla de Muerta, where a ritual is underway with Elizabeth, whose blood Barbossa believes will break the curse. Mistrusting Jack, Will knocks him unconscious. He rescues Elizabeth, and the two escape to the Interceptor, with Jack captured and tied to the mast on the Black Pearl. After a fierce battle between Sora's gang and the Undead Pirates, the Interceptor crew is captured. After learning Will can break the curse, Barbossa left some Heartless and kegs of lit gunpowder to leave Sora and gang to their fate. But the heroes managed to overcome the odds and returned to the island and rescued Will. Jack more than matches the ruthless captain blow for blow. While Jack is momentarily distracted, Barbossa impales him with his sword, believing he is mortally wounded. However, when he stumbles backwards into the moonlight, Jack is revealed to be under the curse, having sneaked a coin from the chest to curse himself while Sora and gang dealt with Barbossa's cursed crewmen. Jack and Will lift the curse just after Jack fatally shoots Barbossa with the shot he has carried for ten years. No longer immortal, Barbossa falls onto the ground, dead. Though Will offered his hand to Jack, he took a step back in fear Will might hit him again. Jack's compass was then used to open up new routes with Sora's Keyblade. On Sora's return trip to Port Royal they discover that there are still cursed pirates in Port Royal. Jack and his crew journey to Isla de Muerta aboard the Interceptor, saving Will from a certain death, and on the way come across a member of Organization XIII, Luxord, who has stolen the chest with the cursed medallions and summons a giant Heartless to fight them. Upon defeat, Luxord calls for parley by throwing out four pieces of treasure to Gambler Nobodies and destroying the Interceptor with the Black Pearls armament. After landing in the Ship Graveyard, the crew discovers that the curse has come back to Jack. The group hunts down the four stolen medallions, and eventually find them. Back at Port Royal, Luxord is there waiting for them to return the treasure. After it is returned, he summons the Heartless from before who is now under the curse. When they return the medallions, the curse on the Heartless lifts, but Jack's skeleton form remains. Goofy immediately realizes that Jack has been put under the Heartless' spell rather than the gold's curse. After the Heartless is killed, the curse is lifted for good. The chest is then dumped into the sea to ensure that the curse does not ever resurface. As a reward for his trouble, Jack asks for Sora's Keyblade. Knowing the Keyblade would return to him, Sora agrees to it. When it vanishes back to Sora's hand though, Jack is not surprised. Jack vows to one day get a bloodthirsty crew together and steal the Keyblade. The story ends with Sora, Will and Elizabeth commenting on Jack being the best pirate in the Spanish Main, as well as the whole ocean. After the defeat of Xemnas, Will and Elizabeth is shown on the Black Pearl. As Jack sails, the moon comes out and he checks his hand, still remaining human. ''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Legend of Jack Sparrow'' Jack Sparrow and Will Turner invade a Spanish fort in Panama, where they are double-crossed and captured. While facing the gallows, Jack recounts his most thrilling adventures, albeit exaggerated and not completely honestly; for instance, he always claims that either Will Turner or Elizabeth Swann was with him, even when (in-story) they insist they have no idea what he's talking about. These stories include how Jack sacked Nassau Port without firing a shot; how he escaped from the desert island on the backs of sea turtles; how he fought a Chinese sorceress named Madame Tang; encountered a legion of frozen Norse warriors; visited the Arctic; and a complete retelling of The Curse of the Black Pearl, complete with sequences that never happened and lines that were never said. ''Disney INFINITY'' Jack appears in the Disney INFINITY video game as a playable character, along with Hector Barbossa and Davy Jones. Disney Parks Pirates of the Caribbean When pirates attack Isla Tesoro, Jack Sparrow is seen at the end of the ride relaxing and humming bits of Yo Ho amongst a collection of treasure. World of Color An extended sequence was shown to promote the fourth film, Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides, in which clips of Jack Sparrow the mutiny were used. The sequence ended with Jack saying "Did everyone see that? Because I will certainly not be doing that again." The Legend of Captain Jack Sparrow Guests see if they have what it takes to be pirates and be members of Jack Sparrow's crew. They're guided through this adventure by the Talking Skull, and he puts them through their paces and allows them to face all the trials of a pirate's life. Eventually Captain Jack Sparrow himself appears aboard the ship and, after defeating Davy Jones' ship the Flying Dutchman, leads guests through the pirate's oath in a way that only Jack can. Category:Synopsis